Tú y nadie más
by Helene Rowle
Summary: Porque sin importar que, lo único que siempre tendría seria a Toothles. Y era lo único que necesitaba.
1. Sin él

_**Pequeña colección de Drabbles Toothcup sin conexión alguna (O quizás alguna.)**_

 **Por: Helene Rowle.**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Si no sabes que es el Tootchup, no sigas leyendo. Esto en un futuro puede tener escenas no aptas para menores de edad. Están advertidos.

 **Aclaración:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo mas cercano que poseo de esta saga son las figuras que McDonalds regalaba en sus cajitas felices. Todo le pertenece a DreamWorks y a Cressida Cowle.

* * *

 **Sin él...**

La primera vez que se sintió vivo fue cuando su cuerpo despego de la tierra. El día en donde sus oídos se taponearon, sus ojos se achinaron debido a las corrientes del implacable viento y el calor abrazador de escamas negras lo envolvieron.

La primera vez que sintió que respiraba fue cuando su mano toco un hocico tibio, que inhalaba fuego y escupía azul. La primera vez que rió, fue cuando una juguetona lengua lo lleno de saliva entre ronroneos y gorgojeos.

La primera vez que Hiccup se sintió un Vikingo, fue a los lomos de un dragón.

 _Toothles._

 _Toothles_

 _Toothles._

Su alma rugió entre flamas rojas cuando su frente toco el calor de escamas tibias, que le murmuraron un amor infinito.

Calor, hogar, felicidad.

Hiccup encontró su lugar en los cielos infinitos, entre las corrientes de aire y el abrazador sol en la distancia.

Hiccup descubrió que su hogar era el viento, el mar y la tierra. Era cualquier lugar que las alas de Toothles tocaran. Su vida estaba en los ojos verdes-profundos-amarillos de su compañero que lo miraban con una adoración infinita que ni en sueños deseo tener.

Hiccup… encontró su corazón – el que siempre creyó tener – en una noche oscura, repleta de gritos y muertes, en donde bajo a la reencarnación de la muerte y del rayo desde las infinidades del cielo.

Hiccup encontró lo único que siempre necesitaría y desearía en tan solo un instante.

Y desde entonces su alma entendió que nada más que Toothles importaría.

Su carne, sus huesos, su sangre, todo le pertenecía a aquel dragón que lo miraba con nada más que amor. Un amor que no era manchado por las mugrientas manos de los humanos, que no era teñido de lujuria-sudor-deseo que el cuerpo terrenal había creado.

Toothles era la representación viva de lo que Hiccup era.

Y sin aquel Night Fury

 **...Hiccup no era nada.**


	2. Suyo

**_Pequeña colección de Drabbles Toothcup sin conexión alguna (O quizás alguna.)_**

 **De: Helene Rowle**

* * *

 **Suyo.**

Porque cuando Toothles lo vio, supo que sería suyo.

Y de nadie más.

-x-

Él era calor. Era dulce, era hogar, era felicidad.

Cuando aquella mano blanca lo toco, sintió que en su interior un incendio explotaba, uno que quemaba hasta la última escama de su cuerpo. El plasma azul que corría por sus venas estallo en una mezcla de colores infinitos, que susurraban una sola cosa: _Hiccup-Hiccup-Hiccup._

Desde entonces fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar. En las noches soñaba con cabellos cobrizos, con risas traviesas y dientes amarillos que surcaban una sonrisa sincera. En la punta de su trompa sentía el fantasma de las suaves caricias de una piel cálida que le quemaba en un calor abrazador.

Un calor que su alma recordaba, uno que traspasaba más allá de lo que su memoria podía recordar. El sentimiento que lo embargo cuando aquel humano lo monto y le dio el milagro de volver a surcar los cielos, fue algo que ni si quiera los mejores versados en poesía serian capaz de explicar.

Ni si quiera Toothles podía encontrar algo que se le comparara en lo más mínimo. Era más allá de lo que sus capacidades podían expresar.

Solo podría decirse… que se sentía completo. Que finalmente una pieza de su ser que siempre estuvo vacía fue llenada de una manera desbastadora, infinita. Tan poderosa que se sentía capaz de todo. De enfrentar hasta el más vil ser solo por no perder aquella sonrisa. Quemaría islas enteras, destruiría castillos con sus simples garras si eso era lo que su Hiccup deseara.

Él se convertiría en un demonio o en un ángel si tan solo su Hiccup lo pidiera.

Porque por sobre todas las cosas, se encontraba él. Desde sus dedos traviesos que le acariciaban con ternura. Desde sus cálidos brazos que le envolvían el rostro y los mimosos besos castos que le entregaba en su piel escamosa. La calidez de dormir en un mismo lecho, con Hiccup escondido entre el gran cuerpo que poseía, envueltos entre sus alas, escondiéndolo del mundo que deseaba quitarle aquel precioso deseo. Como si el mismísimo Odín deseara arrebatarle aquel tesoro que envidiaba. Y ni si quiera a él Toothles se doblegaría. No, no había nada que no pudiera enfrentar.

Porque Hiccup le pertenecía. Desde cada peca que se sabía de memoria, desde cada sedoso cabello cobrizo que olía a rosas. Desde cada uña mordida y cada trozo de piel blanca y pecosa.

Todo era de Toothles.

Y a pesar de que otros lo tocaran, a pesar de que Hiccup fingiera ante los ojos de los demás ser de una mujer de cabellos dorados – de su dulce _Astrid-Astrid-Astrid_ – Toothles no temía. No sentía celos, no luchaba y no imponía lo que era suyo por ley. Porque Toothles sabía, vaya que sí. Que cuando la noche se ocultaba, cuando las luces se apagaban y los ojos de los mortales se cerraban, Hiccup se rendiría ante él.

Se despojaría de las apariencias que lo rodeaban, se quitaría capa tras capa de falsedad que lo envolvía y se mostraría como era realmente.

Un humano con alma de dragón.

Un beta que tenía solo un alfa.

Toothles lo acogería entre sus alas, envolviéndolo entre dulces caricias repletas del más sincero amor. Y dormirían acurrucados uno del otro, complementándose. Una unión tan pura que ningún humano – ni Dios, ni dragón – merecerían ver.

Por eso Toothles siempre esperaba que su Hiccup cerrara los ojos y se rindiera ante el cansancio. Esperaba hasta escuchar su respiración acompasada y los suaves ronquidos que su boca lanzaba. Entonces el alfa lamia con una suavidad impensable para un dragón sus cabellos, su nariz. Y ronroneaba en dragones una mantra que los arrullaba.

 _"Algún día serás mío."_ Le prometía.

 _"Algún día le mostrare a todo el mundo que tú me perteneces."_

 _"Y ese día me plantare ante cada Vikingo y Dragón y rugiré como jamás en mi vida lo he hecho."_

 _"Y nadie más tocara tus cabellos. Solo yo-yo-yo"_

 _Solo mío y Yo Tuyo._


	3. Primera

**_Pequeña colección de Drabbles Toothcup sin conexión alguna (O quizás alguna.)_**

 **De: Helene Rowle**

* * *

 **Primera.**

Porque estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Pero no fueron los primeros en notarlo.

-x-

Lo sabía.

Lo veía a diario, lo sentía y lo escuchaba.

Pero no podía entender exactamente la verdadera naturaleza de esa unión.

Y sin apenas notarlo, se volvió una rutina tratar de descifrar lo que significaba.

Se volvió adicta a observar cada pequeño gesto que intercambiaban. Desde la sonrisa ladeada de Hiccup hasta los ojos verdes-amarillos de Toothles, que brillaban como estrellas cuando observaba a su jinete. Sentía una presión en el pecho con cada mirada que los veía conectar, con cada gesto que intercambiaban en una silenciosa conversación.

Pero no era una presión dolorosa.

Vaya que no.

Era un calor que le erizaba los bellos de la piel, como si solo una pisca de aquel sentimiento que se profetaban lo pudiera sentir en carne propia.

Lo encontraba fascinante. Y muchas veces buscando a Hiccup decidió volver sobre sus pasos al observarlos juntos, en un mutuo acuerdo de tranquilidad en donde ambos descansaban apoyados en el otro.

Le encantaba encontrarlos cariñosos, actuando de manera delicada. Le encantaba ver una faceta de Hiccup que nunca había sido mostrada ante ella.

Era dulce, maravilloso.

Un amor como nunca antes había visto.

Pero existía una pregunta que siempre rondaba en su mente.

¿Qué tipo de amor era exactamente?

Con el pasar de los años, la venda que cubría sus ojos fue cayendo, desapareciendo, rompiéndose ante la cruda realidad que estaba frente a sus ojos. Era obvio que se amaban como ningún ser se había amado antes.

Un día despertó por la mañana y lo entendió. Su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos y lágrimas silenciosas cayeron por su rostro. Pero cuando salió en busca de ambos, lista para encararlos, cansada de esa fachada, lo único que pudo hacer fue toparse con la misma escena que había presenciado por tanto tiempo. Aquel intercambio de suaves caricias, de risas y jugueteos. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, una triste pero resignada.

Porque Astrid amaba a Hiccup y por lo tanto, también amaba a Toothles. Porque ambos eran un solo ser y le era imposible arruinarles aquel amor que tenían. Especialmente, al comprender que ninguno se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Pero ¿Qué podía esperar? Ambos eran hombres. Una risa se escapó de su boca al entender eso. Eran tal para cual. Cada uno denso y cabeza dura como ninguno.

"¿Astrid?" Pestañeo varias veces al escuchar la voz de Hiccup llamarla. Se había quedado demasiado tiempo parada ahí, hipnotizada por ambos. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Una sonrisa sincera se formó en su rostro al observar a aquel par de ojos curiosos. Incluso por un momento creyó ver como la misma expresión se formaba en cada rostro.

Soltó una risa juguetona.

"Nada Hiccup." Y se acercó a paso lento, colocándose en puntillas para darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Luego volteo y con su mano acaricio el mentón de Toothles, que empezó a ronronear y a estremecerse ante el ataque de uno de sus puntos débiles. "Solo vine a verlos." Les hablo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los Vikingos aceptaban cuando una batalla estaba perdida. Y Astrid había perdido la suya contra Toothles. No, en realidad nunca hubo ninguna, Toothles siempre fue el único ganador de un premio que nunca estuvo en disputa.

Y Astrid lo acepto con el corazón roto.

Por ahora seguiría con la fachada. Esperando a que alguno finalmente se dé cuenta y dé el primer paso. Ahí ella se alejaría con una sonrisa. Con la cabeza en alto, orgullosa de sí misma.

Y lista para apalear a cualquiera que se metiera en el camino de ese par.

Porque cuando amas de verdad, cuando amas como Astrid ama a Hiccup, lo único que realmente te importa es su felicidad.

Y ¿Por qué no? Secretamente siempre deseo tener la libertad de soltera que nunca experimento en su adolescencia. Quizás ahora podría aceptar la tentadora invitación de aquel joven pirata, que le regalaba sonrisas largas siempre que pasaba por su lado.

Pero todo a su momento.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:** Para mí, Astrid siempre será un personaje genial que simplemente fue forzado a una relación con Hiccup para darle "el toque romántico" que le faltaba a la película. El romance vende, y eso es lo que es el Hicctrid.

Marketing barato.

Astrid y Eret tuvieron más química en tan solo unas escenas que Hiccup y Astrid en las dos películas.

Pero ¿Por qué no colocar a Astrid como la capitana del Shipp? Después de todo, ella fue la primera en ver la interacción del Toothcup, los conoce mejor que nadie. Por eso en mi mente ella siempre será la primera en aceptar su relación ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser aceptar esta relación si pudo aceptar que los mayores enemigos de su raza, no eran más que seres llenos de amor?

Y vamos, es una Vikinga hecha y derecha. Un simple corazón roto no la detendría. O por lo menos no en este pequeño Drabble. (¿Mención de Future/Fic? Nah, como creen.)

Thanks for commenting tefe203! I love to Astrid, Is my character favourite but Dreamwork not taken advantage of its potential (Sorry, my English not is good)

No tenía pensado actualizar tan seguido, pero la idea de saber que alguien me lee me ayuda a escribir más rápido. Así que anímense a comentar gente!


	4. Todo

_**Pequeña colección de Drabbles Toothcup sin conexión alguna (O quizás alguna.)**_

 **De: Helene Rowle**

 **Todo**

Porque por mucho que lo intentara.

No sabía que era lo que más le gustaba

-x-

A veces se pasaba horas meditando.

Observaba con detalle cada gesto de su jinete. Desde los movimientos de sus hombros – y que Astrid siempre imitaba con burla haciéndole soltar un bufido divertido- hasta el gesto que hacía con su nariz al concentrarse. Examinaba sus labios resecos, que siempre mordía cuando estaba pensativo. Trataba de descifrar los estados de ánimos que tenía con tan solo el movimiento de su cuerpo.

Y si Toothles pudiera expresarse como nosotros, diría que estaba estudiando a Hiccup.

Cada día se preguntaba qué era lo que más le gustaba de él. A veces creía – especialmente por las mañanas – que su rostro adormilado era su cosa favorita. Pero luego escuchaba su risa y la curvatura de sus labios, y se decía a si mismo que ese gesto era el que más le gustaba.

Pero luego seguía y seguía. Sus diferentes tipos de sonrisas, el movimiento de sus manos, incluso los diferentes olores que lo envolvían – a pesar de que algunos fueran desagradables.

Un día simplemente se sentó en el cuarto de Hiccup y se quedó estático como una roca. Por mucho que Hiccup trato de moverlo y de preguntarle "¿Toothles, que sucede?" No respondió. Incluso recordaba el rostro preocupado de Stoick que había pasado por la habitación.

Pero no pensaba moverse. No hasta que lograra descifrar que era lo que más amaba de su jinete.

Finalmente cuando anocheció aquel día y vio entrar a un cansado Hiccup a su habitación, salió de su ensueño y se acercó. Le olisqueo la mano, tratando de descifrar su estado de ánimo. Se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros y paso su hocico por los hombros del joven Haddock que se encontraba recto como un árbol ante el extraño comportamiento de su dragón (que le producía un revoltijo de emociones en el estómago).

Toothles soplo sobre los cabellos rojizos de Hiccup, incluso se atrevió a darle suaves lengüetazos en un gesto de cariño. Lo empujo con su trompa, haciendo que cayera a la cama de espaldas y apoyo su cabeza sobre su torso. Se quedó ahí, sintiendo el calor de su jinete que embriagaba sus sentidos. Inhalo profundamente, absorbiendo cada pequeño aroma – hollín, madera, carbón, jazmín, flores, _Astrid,_ pasto - para guardarlos celosamente en su interior. Abrió los ojos, que había cerrado sin darse cuenta, y se topó con la profunda mirada de Hiccup. Sus mejillas estaban levemente rojas y lo miraba con confusión. Se dejó llevar por el color de sus iris _verdes-verdes-verdes_.

" _Me Gusta todo de ti."_ Le murmuro, sabiendo que no podía entenderlo. _"Desde tus Pies hasta tus cabellos."_ Entrecerró los ojos tratando de controlar la marejada de emociones que estaban arrasando sus entrañas. _"Y No puedo elegir algo que me guste Más. Porque amo todo de ti."_

Y finalmente se paró, asintiendo para sí y se dirigió a su cama. Exhalo fuego calentando la piedra y se acurruco, satisfecho consigo mismo.

Ahora que había podido resolver su problema, el zumbido que molestaba su cabeza – los pensamientos, como Hiccup le había enseñado que se llamaban - se evaporaron como agua ante su plasma.

Y se durmió, dejando a un estático Hiccup tirado en la cama como un simple saco de papas, hecho un revoltijo de emociones.

 **Nota autora:** Este Drabble va dedicado a SakuraLi-Taisho y a tefe203 por haber comentado esta pequeña serie. Me alegra que les guste y SakuraLi-Taisho, no tienes que preocuparte por no saber qué decir, con expresarme lo mucho que te gusta es más que suficiente ¡Un abrazo grande! Y perdón por la demora. Estos días volveré a publicar más seguido, así que estén atentos.


	5. Palabras

**_Pequeña colección de Drabbles Toothcup sin conexión alguna (O quizás alguna)._**

 ** _(_** **Lectores:** **_¿Qué clase de Drabble es este? Casi parece un One-Shot)_**

 **De: Helene Rowle**

 **Palabras**

* * *

Porque las primeras palabras que Hiccup entendió de parte de Toothles.

Lo cambio todo.

-x-

"Aghhhhh" Un quejido lleno de frustración escapo de sus labios, su mano sumergida entre aquellas hebras rojizas, tironeándolas debido a los nervios crispados que se formaron al estar tanto rato en la misma situación.

Llevaba más de una hora sentado frente a Toothles, que lo miraba con un gesto aburrido. El Night Fury soltó un largo bostezo que fue casi como un gruñido, antes de recostar su largo cuerpo contra el suelo. Se dedico a revolcarse en el suave y fresco pasto, soltando suaves gemidos de alivio al sentir como sus escamas se enfriaban entre las pocas gotas de rocio que aun impregnaban la pradera. El sol estaba en su punto mas alto, golpeando directamente su piel negruzca que atraían los rayos del sol con más fuerza que cualquier otro color, y por muy dragón escupe fuego que fuera, el continuo calor le era algo irritante.

Hiccup lo miraba con el seño fruncido, sus labios presionados fuertemente en un intento de ocultar la sonrisa que quería formarse en su boca. "Tooth, por favor. Esto es serio." Toothles le dedico una mirada de ojos entrecerrados, recostado con el estomago hacia el cielo. "No me mires así, estoy a punto de lograrlo y tú ¡No estas ayudando!" El Night Fury soltó un bufido, mientras rodaba los ojos aun manteniendo su posición invertida, viendo a Hiccup con la cabeza echada hacia tras, creando ante su visión la extraña sensación de estar todo al revés. No pudo ocultar el ronroneo que se formo en su garganta cuando una suave brisa golpeo su estomago trayéndole alivio del insoportable calor.

Hiccup no pudo resistir más la tentación, sus manos picando ante la necesidad de acariciar las escamas de aquel reptil – aquel poderoso Night Fury, alfa y temido por cientos de seres vivos – que se veía tan _endemoniadamente_ adorable, con su pansa hacia arriba y revolcándose cual gato sobre el pasto.

Una sonora vibración golpeo los odio de Hiccup cuando los ronroneos de Toothles se triplicaron al ser acosado en uno de sus puntos más débiles. Las hábiles manos de Hiccup le acariciaban bajo la barbilla y parte de su estomago, creándole agradables sensaciones que lograban nublar su vista.

El joven Jefe soltó una risa al ver al dragón totalmente derretido ante sus dedos. Siempre había encontrado gratificante la forma en la que Toothles se doblegaba ante él. Sin rechistar, sin quejarse, sin dudar en dejar todos los títulos que poseía sobre sus alas para volverse un bebe dragón ante él. Aquella línea de pensamientos hizo que un calor abrazador naciera en su vientre, subiendo con lentitud hasta su pecho y una sonrisa repleta de sentimientos se formo en su rostro.

Toothles lo observaba desde hace varios minutos, desde el momento en el que las caricias del jinete se habían convertido en apenas un roce sobre sus escamas. No era necesario que preguntara que era lo que le pasaba. Lo podía ver, lo podía sentir, incluso podía _oler_ la mente de Hiccup trabajar, moviendo cada engranaje, sumergida en cientos de pensamientos que solamente él conocía. Era un estado que Toothles había presenciado cientos de veces. La mente de Hiccup era capaz de perderse fácilmente entre las ideas y descubrimientos que continuamente su brillante cerebro le presentaba.

A Toothles, muchas veces aquel estado no le agradaba. No le gustaba la sensación de que su Jinete, _su_ Hiccup estuviera en un lugar al que no podía llegar.

Serpenteo su cuerpo cual serpiente, escurriéndose apenas de las caricias que Hiccup le otorgaba, para rodearlo con su cola y golpearlo con la punta de esta contra su espalda en un sonoro ruido.

"¡Auch! ¡Que es lo que te pasa Toothles!" La conciencia del Haddock regreso de golpe a la realidad con aquel doloroso latigazo en su espalda. Se llevo una mano hacia el lugar afectado, dirigiéndole una mirada molesta al reptil que le dedicaba una mirada divertida.

"Ah, así que encuentras divertido verme sufrir ¿Eh?" El hocico de Toothles se abrió, mostrando sus encías desdentadas para luego soltar gorgojeos divertidos. Como si estuviera imitando la risa humana.

"Ja, ja, ja. Mira como me rio lagartija superdesarrollada. Te crees muy chistoso ¿eh?" Toothles asintió repetidamente, totalmente divertido. "¡Pues veremos quien ríe al ultimo!" Y se lanzo en una tacleada que hizo que la espalda de Toothles volviera a tocar el pasto. El Night Fury ni si quiera fue capaz de procesar la situación antes de que unas insoportables cosquillas lo hicieran revolverse como un pez recién salido del agua y soltar gruñidos entrecortados. Hiccup se reía a mandíbula suelta, sin detener su ataque hasta que el dragón lo empujo con su ala tirándolo de espaldas y revirtiendo la situación. Esta vez era el dragón el que estaba sobre él, mirándolo irritado.

"Nadie se burla de un Haddock sin consecuencias." Dijo tratando de que su tono de voz sonara serio, a pesar de que solo hace unos segundos se reía a carcajadas. Toothles frunció el ceño y le gruño amenazadoramente, logrando que el intento de seriedad de Hiccup se transformara en risa. El dragón lanzo un bufido exasperado antes de dejar caer todo su peso sobre el abdomen de Hiccup.

"Ughhh" Se quejó, quedándose sin aire por unos segundos, antes de continuar con sus sonoras carcajadas.

Ambos se quedaron así, dejando que la tranquilidad de aquella isla deshabitada, perdida en un punto indefinido del basto mar, los rodeara con su silencio inmutable acallando lentamente las carcajadas del joven Jefe.

Hiccup se dejó llevar por el calor envolvente de Toothles, que se escurría lentamente hasta apoyar su cabeza sobre su torax, sus patas delanteras a ambos lados del cuerpo de Hiccup y su hocico sobre los latidos del corazón del jinete, que golpeaban sus escamas en un rápido palpitar.

Ambos se quedaron así, ninguno con la más mínima intención de moverse y salir de aquel extraño ambiente de intimidad que los rodeaba. Hiccup estiro su mano para pasarla sobre la frente de Toothles en apenas una caricia, con una extraña sensación en el estomago que le impedía devolver aquella intensa mirada, que _sabia_ estaba posada sobre él.

"¿Toothles?" Fue apenas un susurro que el dragón escucho claramente. Con un resoplido, le dio a entender que lo escuchaba. "¿Seguimos practicando?"

El Night Fury estuvo tentado de levantarse y darle otro latigazo con su cola, exasperado ante su insistencia, pero la mano de Hiccup que le entegaba suaves toques tras su oreja le hicieron desistir. Al final, resignado, movió suavemente la cabeza.

Hiccup sonrió. "Bien, dime nuevamente como se pronuncia árbol."

Del hocico de Toothles salió un gruñido entrecortado. Hiccup trato de imitarlo, repitiendo varias veces el sonido hasta que se sintió satisfecho con su imitación. "Ahora di Nubes." Esta vez el gorgojeo fue similar al piar de un ave, solo que mas grave debido al tono de voz que poseía Toothles. Algo que lentamente Hiccup estaba notando. Desde que Valka había vuelto a Berk, hace apenas un par de semanas, el joven Haddock h casi obligo a tomar clases particulares de dragones a todo su equipo – incluyendo al mas resiente miembro, para el disgusto de Eret – y con este nuevo hecho, cosas que antes había pasado desapercibidas para Hiccup se volvían cada vez mas claras.

Como el lograr diferenciar los tonos que tenían cada dragón. Por ejemplo, los piares de Stormfly eran un tenor muy alto comparado con el bajo que poseía Toothles. Los gruñidos de Hookfang eran oscos, aunque por igual graves, pero a la opinión de Hiccup, ni la mitad de aterciopelados que eran los gruñidos de Toothles.

Los gruñidos – ahora palabras – de su Night Fury eran únicos. Profundos, como si nacieran desde la mas oscura noche, suaves como la brisa cálida de verano, e incluso, en ocasiones especiales, hasta dulces cuando se encontraban solamente ellos dos. Como si palabras repletas de sentimientos se formaran con los gruñidos de Toothles, palabras que luchaba por entender.

 _"_ _Deseo tanto, tanto poder entenderte amigo."_

Aire cálido golpeaba su barbilla proveniente de la acompasada respiración de Toothles que en ninguno momento había despegado la vista de su rostro.

"El cielo esta hermoso ¿No crees?" Por un instante, sus ojos bajaron hasta toparse con las profundidades de aquellos ojos esmeraldas, que lo miraban con tal intensidad que por un momento se sintió atontado.

Luego aquel gruñido. Suave, aterciopelado, grave, _dulce._

Y por un momento, su mente logro entender

 ** _"_** ** _Por algo, no he Dejado de verte."_**

Los engranajes de su mente por primera vez, trabajaron lentos. Como en aquellos viejos tiempos cuando Astrid le dirigía la palabra y el como un tonto enamorado, le respondía cualquier burrada sin ser capaz de pensar en algo coherente.

Era tan similar, pero a la vez tan opuesto y abrazador.

Pestañeo varias veces y abrió la boca, cerrándola casi al instante, por un momento sintiéndose intimidado por aquella mirada que le penetraba el alma.

Desvió la vista, sintiéndose extrañamente avergonzado.

Toothles soltó un bufido divertido ante la escala de emociones que podía leer en el rostro de Hiccup. Finalmente, se dijo para sus adentros, finalmente lograba comenzar a entenderlo. Aunque ni el mismo podía llegar a entender, como logro comprenderlo tan fácilmente cuando antes apenas descifraba una o dos palabras.

Solo un rincón de la caótica mente de Hiccup podía darle una respuesta. Por un instante, cuando se dejo llevar por la profundidad de aquella mirada, las palabras que tanto le costaba entender se volvieron claras como el agua. Como si la mente, _el alma_ de Toothles le susurrara el significado de sus gorgojeos al oído.

Aquel momento fue tan, tan extrañamente diferente a todo lo que Hiccup había experimentado hasta ahora, que sintió miedo.

El miedo a algo desconocido, como si una gigantesca ola se acercara a la distancia para arrasar con todo en su interior.

Tan, tan similar a aquel miedo que sintió cuando vio por primera vez los ojos de Toothles.

La primera puerta se abrió ante él. Una entre muchas que cambiaria todo lo que conoce, una vez más.

Hiccup no pudo entenderlo esta vez, pero Toothles le susurro con un amor infinito.

 _"_ _No temas. Nunca te hare daño."_

* * *

 **NT: Ok, esto fue demasiado largo para ser nombrado como un Drabble. Pero será mi compensación por todo el tiempo en el que no publique. Esto lo escribí en mi tiempo libre en el trabajo, y el siguiente nos llevara al otro lado de la moneda. Ya había escrito demasiada felicidad, azúcar y diabetes para todos. Ahora toca el drama y las lagrimas *se ríe malévolamente***

 **Agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como manosear una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Los quiero 3**


	6. Guerra

**_Pequeña colección de Drabble Toohtcup sin conexión alguna (O quizás alguna)._**

 **De: Helene Rowle**

 **Guerra.**

-x-

Porque la guerra todo lo quita.

Incluso hasta tu corazón

-x-

 **Las palabras de este Drabble nacieron mientras escuchaba "Madre anoche en las trincheras".**

-x-

Lo sintió mucho antes de verlo.

Los hilos de su alma vibraron en un llanto tan desgarrador que habría parado esa batalla sangrienta en tan solo un instante, si solo pudiera ser escuchada.

Sus escamas se secaron, extrañando la calidez de unas manos suaves. Su corazón se desmorono sin saber el porque.

¿Por qué se sentía así?

¿Por qué se sentía tan solo?

¿Por qué sentía que una parte de si, estaba muriendo?

Los dragones que lo rodeaban se detuvieron torpemente ante la falta de comando de su Alfa y Cloudjumper voló en picada desde su lugar de vigilia en lo más alto del cielo en tan solo un parpadeo.

 _"Toothless."_ Le gruño en un tono desesperado. Lo sentía, todos los dragones que lo rodeaban podían palpar la inmensa perturbación que rodeaba a su Alfa. Como si este gritara en agonía y todos pudieran escucharlo. Cloudjumper gorgojeo tratando de calmarlo. _"¡Toothless!"_ Casi rugió, logrando que el joven Alfa lo mirara. _"Ve. Yo me encargo."_ Porque trato de no demostrarlo, pero el lo había _visto_ desde su lugar.

 _Vio_ el momento exacto en el que Toothless _murió_ abajo, en el campo de batalla.

El Night Fury no necesito nada más. No le importo dejar a su manada atrás, no le importo que sus compañeros murieran en su ausencia. En este momento, no le importaba nada más que un simple nombre que se repetía como mantra en su mente.

 _Hiccup-Hiccup-Hiccup._

Voló siendo guiado por los restos de su alma que lloraban sin cesar, siguió los hilos rojos que lo ataban a su otra mitad y que lentamente se rompían sin que el pudiera verlo.

Sus escamas tiritaban, su mente suplicaba: _Queestebien-queestebien-queestebien_

El característico silbido hizo que muchos Vikingos en medio de aquella Guerra levantaran la cabeza, gritando con fuerza renovada ante aquella señal que siempre significaba victoria.

Porque ese silbido había marcado el final de muchas batallas victoriosas, el enemigo aplacado ante la fuerza abrazadora del Alfa mas fuerte y de su jinete.

Pero ahora no era más que un anuncio de un fin que marcaría todo.

Que cambiaria _todo._

Toothless no tardó en llegar y lo olio.

Olio aquella fragancia a Jazmín mezclado con otra esencia tan repugnante que casi lo hizo vomitar: sangre.

El gruñido que soltó cuando aterrizo hizo que todos los Romanos – **los culpables, culpables, culpables** – retrocedieran en pánico.

Toothless abrió sus alas en su máximo esplendor, mostrando su fuerza como Alfa, sus escamas brillando en el más bello y aterrador azul que los ojos podían presenciar. De su boca salieron explosión tras explosión que destruyo, quemo, mato a todo a su paso.

Aliados y enemigos por igual.

Y finalmente, cuando algo del inmenso odio que lo inundaba se calmo ante los gritos de agonía de los seres humanos que tuvieron la desgracia de estar cerca, su cuerpo lentamente giro, su mirada buscando con temor a la persona que estaba protegiendo.

No, a la persona que **no pudo proteger.**

Y ahí lo vio. Las hebras rojizas teñidas de un color similar pero horrible. Los ojos opacos con apenas un brillo que tintineaba en sus ojos. Su cuerpo sucio y su mano que apretaba a Inferno tan débilmente que las alas de Toothless temblaron.

Se acerco a paso lento, su alma rogando que no se extinguiera aquel brillo que lentamente se apagaba en una mirada que siempre lograba hipnotizarlo.

Si Toothles pudiera llorar, sus escamas estarían mojadas desde hace largo rato.

"Que tal amigo…" Su voz era seca, apagada. Pestañeaba lento, sus ojos se abrían en los últimos momentos que brillarían ante su alma gemela. Y Toothless no lo soporto. Se lanzó sobre Hiccup, pegando cada milímetro de su ser en aquel cuerpo que sentía tan pequeño y frágil bajo sus escamas. Hundió su hocico en aquellas hebras que tantas veces había cepillado con su áspera lengua. Se aferro al calor que tanto amaba y que lentamente desaparecía entre sus alas.

"Perdón." Su voz era temblorosa. Porque Hiccup tenía miedo. Porque todo había pasado en un segundo de distracción. El brillo de una espada. El dolor insoportable en su costado. El sueño que lo envolvía y al que trataba de escapar con todas sus fuerzas. Pero no podía, porque los brazos de Hela lo rodeaban y lo tiraban a un lugar tan lejano a su hogar, que nunca podrá volver.

Y cuando ya se canso de luchar, cuando el dolor se entumeció y desapareció dejando tras de si una paz que lo embriago, su mente flasheo en miles de recuerdos. Una imagen de él cuando niño, subiendo la inmensa escalera de su casa con su padre gritándole que tuviera cuidado.

En aquella forja que era su segundo hogar, limpiando espadas, afilando hachas, dibujando, creando cientos de inventos. El olor a madera quemada y a oxido de las viejas espadas. El olor de la sopa de Gobber que tanto adoraba comer en invierno.

Recordo a Astrid, su brillante pelo dorado que observaba a la distancia, hipnotizado. Recordó el calor de sus labios que probó por primera vez y luego recordó lo que era realmente: su mejor amiga. Astrid quien lo acompaño, Astrid que creció junto a él. Astrid que lo bajo del cielo para guiarlo cuando lo necesitaban en tierra. Astrid, su querida mano derecha que lo apoyo hasta el final.

Penso en los gemelos y en sus estupideces. Pensó en su fiel amigo Fishlegt y en su malhumorado y pesado primo.

Pensó en su madre. En su calor, en su olor, en su presencia que tanto lloro de pequeño y que tanto amo de grande cuando la volvió a ver.

Penso en tantas cosas, en tantos lugares, recordó cada bello recuerdo que tanto amaba y finalmente, su mente se detuvo y recordó el negro.

La oscuridad de la noche. La caída del cielo.

Lo recordó a él.

Y su corazón lloro en pena gigantesca al tener que dejar atrás a su otra mitad. Su alma se desasió dentro de su pecho, convirtiéndose en cenizas de un gran fuego que lleno de vida a dos seres solitarios y que ahora, solo se convertía en _dolor-dolor-dolor_. Un inmenso dolor que ardía de una manera que Toothless jamás pensó sentir.

Y Hiccup lloro. Lloro tanto, que en sus últimos momentos le rogo a todos los Dioses por otra oportunidad.

Pero en el fondo sabio que era el final.

Y cuando su ultimo suspiro escapo de sus labios, vio a su padre.

A su adorado padre que lo miraba detrás de las escamas negras de Toothless, tan alto, poderoso y solemne como en la mejor época de su vida. La sonrisa triste de Stoick hizo que la destrozada alma de Hiccup vibrara en alegría-dolor ante lo que significaba. Él gran Vikingo que fue su ejemplo a seguir, se acercó a paso lento y se arrodillo en frente de la masa negra-humana que se fundía en aquel campo de guerra. Una gran mano, firme, toco la frente de Hiccup en una caricia que le recordaba a aquellas noches de pesadilla en donde se refugiaba en el regazo de su padre.

Entonces sonrió.

Lo acepto.

Se resignó.

Utilizando sus últimas fuerzas, levanto una mano, acariciando la frente de su dragón, logrando que este levantara la cabeza y lo mirara. Ambos ojos chocaron como tantas veces, como debió ser por largos años, como debió ser por la eternidad que el destino no permitió.

"Tooth…" Murmuro con un amor infinito. "Nunca… me iré de tu lado." Inhalo el último aliento de aire fresco. "Siempre estaré a tu lado." La sonrisa que se formó en sus labios fue la más hermosa que Toothless había visto.

Y la luz se apagó.

Toothless escondió el cuerpo de su amado entre sus grandes alas. Escondió el dolor, escondió aquella sonrisa tan pura que aquel mundo no merecía ver.

Se quedó a su lado hasta que el calor de Hiccup desapareció junto a los últimos vestigios de su corazón.

Y cuando supo que no despertaría. Cuando entendió que nunca más volvería a sentir su calor, sus cálidas palabras, sus abrazos y sus dulces besos sobre sus escamas, algo dentro de él se rompió de una manera que ni si quiera el mismo Odín podría reparar.

Aquel día, en medio de una gran Guerra que Romanos iniciaron por ambición, murieron dos seres que marcaran el inicio de una era repleta de sangre y destrucción.

Aquel día, murió Hiccup y Toothless.

Dejando simplemente un cuerpo vacío y un Night Fury repleto de odio.

Sus alas se abrieron, su garganta lanzo un rugido tan poderoso que la misma batalla se detuvo para presenciar el despegue celestial de una bestia negra que refulgía en un azul cegador. Su plasma ardía, su aleta cubierta de aquel milagroso metal que le permitía volar, dolía como miles de agujas incrustándose en sus escamas.

Cloudjumper que volaba a la lejanía sintió como su cuerpo temblaba. Ni si quiera dudo en dar media vuelta y recorrer el viento como nunca lo había hecho en busca de Valka.

Sabia, sabía que si no huía sería doblegado.

Sabia, que no habría muro, torre, castillo ni montaña que quedaría en pie ante aquel profundo odio.

 **Fin.**

-X-

 **Nota autora: Me encanta, realmente me encanta el Toothles!Dark, especialmente después de conocer un poco sobre la historia tras los libros de esta saga. Furious es un claro ejemplo de lo que Toothles puede llegar a convertirse tras la muerte de Hiccup ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustaría leer una continuación de este Drabble? Tengo una que otra idea en mente que escribiré para subirla más adelante.**

 **Me demore en actualizar más que nada porque se me olvido (Hahaha, perdón.) Escribiré de inmediato el siguiente, para actualizar quizás mañana.**

 **¿Les gusta la idea de expandirme a otros ámbitos? Quizás experimentar con un Toothles!Human o un poco de Lemmon por ahí. Quien sabe, mi mente está loca.**

 ** _Para los que no saben quién es Furious, es el dragon de Hiccup ll, el ancestro de nuestro Hiccup que sale en los libros de Cressida Cowell._**

Agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es como agarrar una teta y salir corriendo.


	7. Celos

**_Pequeña colección de Drabbles Toothcup sin conexión alguna (O quizás alguna.)_**

 **De: Helene Rowle**

* * *

 **Celos.**

Porque Toothless era Suyo-suyo-suyo.

Y de nadie más.

-x-

Hiccup sentía su interior _arder_.

 _Ardía_ tanto que sentía que de sus entrañas un volcán hacia erupción.

Todo comenzó hace un par de semanas, su relación con Astrid tocando un punto crítico en donde la monotonía, la responsabilidad y la obligación de mantener un matrimonio acordado – forzado – rompía lentamente aquella afinidad que siempre habían tenido. Dejando a Hiccup como un manojo de nervios, desbordado en obligaciones y mentiras.

Había pensado que nada podía empeorar hasta que llego _aquel_ endemoniado invierno. Los dragones se preparaban para partir a su época de celo, Hiccup histérico tratando de preparar a su pueblo ante cualquier ataque. Aquella época era la más vulnerable para su hogar, desprovistos de su principal artillería pesada, los dejaban al amparo de su fuerza Vikinga que para lamento de Hiccup, había mermado ante la dependencia de los dragones perdiendo la esencia que los caracterizaba en la época de Stoick.

Y era su responsabilidad como Jefe, encontrar la forma de cambiar aquel hecho.

Lamentablemente, aquella fría mañana Toothless se presentó ante él con una propuesta que lo cambiaria todo.

 _"Quiero mi Aleta."_ Fue su gruñido, simple, conciso, casi demandante, como si no deseara ser interrogado.

Lástima que Hiccup nunca ocultaba su curiosidad o como Snotlout decía, su lado metiche.

"¿Para qué?" Miro a su dragón, sentado frente a él, derecho como un árbol y sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

 _"Voy a ir este año al Celo."_

Hiccup se atraganto con su saliva y empezó a toser de manera compulsiva. Aquella confesión fue como un balde de agua fría.

"¿Q-Que?"

Toothless resoplo exasperado, aquella situación era igual de difícil para él. Solo que el s _i entendía_ y estaba cansado de ser el único en entender.

 _"Hiccuuup. Mi. Aleta."_ Demando, usando su comando como alfa que fue como una picadura de mosquito para su jinete. Totalmente ignorada.

"¿Y porque este deseo de ir de la nada? Desde que nos conocemos, nunca has mostrado interés por ir." La curiosidad innata de Hiccup por un momento se antepuso ante el caos de sentimientos que revolvían su mente.

 _"Madure."_ Soltó un bufido Toothless.

"Eres el único de tu especie ¿Sabes? ¿No crees que eso sería suficiente para no ir?" Trato de ser elocuente, manipulador, tratar de evitar a toda costa que su fiel amigo se fuera aquel año.

Toothless no cayó bajo sus redes, no esta vez.

 _"Entre especies es algo normal."_ Declaro como si fuera lo obvio, mirándolo con sus negros ojos como rendijas y su hocico inclinado hacia abajo. Clara señal de que estaba a la defensiva.

Hiccup sintió que una luz iluminaba su cerebro. "¿Y porque no habías ido antes?"

Toothless temía porque le hiciera esa pregunta. Pero la había esperado, vaya que sí. Con deseo, casi con resentimiento.

" _Por qué me canse de Esperar."_ Aquella simple colección de gruñidos que Hiccup entendía con claridad, fue una alarma en la mente de Hiccup. Algo se le escapaba, algo demasiado importante.

Abrió la boca para seguir hablando, pero fue callado por un coletazo en sus cuartos traseros. "¡AUCH! ¡Toothless! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"

 _"MI. ALETA."_ Casi rugió, al borde de la molestia. Hiccup no podía negarle aquello. Ya le había negado la capacidad de amar a otro ser ¿Qué más podía pedirle?

 **"TE DI TODO."** Quiso gruñirle, con rabia infinita. **"Hasta la última escama de mi ser."** Y nada recibió a cambio.

Hiccup se sintió sobrecogido ante aquella mirada tan abrasadora, tan dolida, tan llena de rabia. Trago saliva y asintió.

Aquel día, cuando vio a todos los dragones despegar, desapareciendo en el horizonte, su mirada nunca se despegó de la figura negra que se mezclaba entre los demás. Incluso cuando solo era un punto negro, incluso cuando ya no lo pudo ver.

Se quedó quieto, repleto de sentimientos.

De miedo.

-x-

Toothless estaba inseguro. Era la primera vez que participaba en una época de celo y todo a su alrededor le resultaba surreal. Algo que nunca creyó que desearía formar parte. Y ahora, su cuerpo, sus feromonas le mostraban a todos los dragones cuan necesitado estaba de un cuerpo que lo acompañara en las noches nocturnas.

Se escabullo entre los dragones, los machos que se exhibían como pavos reales, abriendo sus alas, gruñendo en poderío y fuerza. Mostrando lo que tenían para ofrecer. Las hembras escurridizas, que se movían con elegancia, con coquetería pasando entre sus pretendientes como si fueran las reinas del lugar.

Toothless observo con cuidado, topándose con Hookfang que se prendía en fuego mostrando su larga cola, moviéndose como nunca lo había visto. Le perturbo recibir una mirada de su compañero, una divertida y con algo tras sus pupilas que lo invitaban a acercarse, lo retaban. Como un puberto recién descubriendo el ámbito sexual, se escapó hecho un ovillo de pánico ante aquella presentación tan descarada.

Era divertido para sus más allegados verlo en aquel estado. El alfa más fuerte de todos, desarmado por las feromonas que golpeaban su fino olfato.

Toothless se detuvo de golpe, olfateando el aire. Algo había llamado su atención, una esencia que lo llamaba. Dulce y a la vez agria, un olor que podía reconocer en sí mismo. Un instinto despertó por primera vez en su vida y no dudo en seguir el embriagador olor. Sin darse cuenta, dejándose llevar por la naturaleza, sus escamas comenzaron a brillar en azul. Sus alas estirándose más de lo normal, moviéndose con sigilo entre los dragones que comenzaron a voltear a verlo, muchos de ellos hipnotizados por el coctel de olores de un alfa en celo.

Un manjar que cualquier dragón estaría encantado de probar.

Pero Toothless ignoro.

Y finalmente la vio, su postura deshaciéndose, siendo reemplazada por sorpresa.

 _"Ey Toothless."_ Gruño Stormfly, recostada contra una roca como una reina, mirando a sus súbditos con gracia y diversión.

La dragona tenía un vasto historial en seducción. Y miraba a su alfa con un destello en sus ojos que Toothless nunca había tenido el placer de presenciar.

Se sintió tímido de la nada. El azul de sus escamas apagándose levemente.

Stormfly era su mano derecha, su confidente, lo más cercano una mejor amiga que había tenido en vida. Y sentir sus feromonas inundándolo, bañando sus escamas era casi perturbante.

Casi.

Stormfly ronroneo divertida, levantándose de su lugar, moviéndose como una serpiente que hipnotizaba a su víctima antes de lanzarse a morder y matar.

 _"Mira nada Más. Quien iba a pensar que nuestro Alfa decidiría pisar esta isla."_ Se acercó, moviendo sus alas con intención. Cubriendo a Toothless más aun de su olor tentador. _"Todos pensamos que eras un mongigato."_

Toothless gruño ofendido, irguiéndose, tomando finalmente aquel porte de alfa que por un momento había perdido.

No dudo más.

Se paró sobre sus cuartos traseros, abrió sus alas en esplendor. Sus escamas brillaron y rugió mostrando su poderío, su lugar como el líder de todos los presentes. Ningún dragón despego la vista de aquella muestra tan perfecta de invitación que muchos lamentaron el no poder tener.

Porque Toothless estaba mostrándole al mundo que finalmente buscaba un compañero.

Un omega.

Hookfankg a lo lejos miraba la escena con cierta tristeza. Y a su memoria vino un evento similar, hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

Un joven dragón enamorado, que enfrento al mundo entero por proteger a un humano. Un dragón que no titubeo, que no le importo morir en aquel instante solo por cuidar su más grande tesoro. Tomando el poder, derrotando a un alfa mil veces más grande que él, anunciándole a su nueva manada que ya tenía una pareja con el que compartiría su vida entera.

Y que aun así, nunca pudo tener. Porque ningún humano ese día pudo comprender la profundidad de aquel acto. Solo un dragón lo entendería.

Toothless había rugido reclamando su omega. Y había sido rechazado, cuando Hiccup envolvió a Astrid en sus brazos.

Ahora había llegado el momento.

Stormfly agacho la cabeza, alagada por la propuesta aunque sus ojos no dejaron de brillar divertidos.

Porque Stormfly entendía, vaya que sí. Sabía porque Toothless la había elegido.

Por el agrio olor de sus lágrimas que lo habían llamado. Que habían buscado un alma que compartiera su dolor.

El dolor de amar y no ser correspondido.

El dolor de desear con el alma, y no poder tocar.

Aquel día, cuando compartieron los votos que los unirían por siempre, susurraron nombres que no eran suyos, soñaron con otros rostros que no tendrían.

Se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, sabiendo que nunca podrían amarse.

-x-

Eret estuvo tentado de golpear a Hiccup por si histeria. Los días que vinieron habían convertido al Abadejo en un manojo irreconocible de inseguridades y nervios, que sus amigos más cercanos recordaban muy bien. Se comportaba nuevamente como el niño de 15 años que no sabía nada sobre la vida.

"Ya cálmate, Dios. Estas como loco." Casi le gruño Eret, sin dejar de pulir su espada. Había ido por un mantenimiento de su armamento de batalla, preparándose para cualquier situación y se había topado con un Hiccup casi acurrucado en un rincón, escribiendo como compulsivo en un cuaderno.

Definitivamente Eret no sabía qué hacía. Escribía algo, luego se tiraba sus cabellos rojizos y rompía la página con rabia, para repetir el proceso.

La única respuesta que recibió Eret, fue una mirada molesta.

"Déjalo, está en un conflicto emocional." Astrid llevaba afilando su hacha desde largo rato, con una mirada monótona e indiferente.

Hiccup bufo.

Astrid rodo los ojos.

Solo los hombres podían ser tan tercos.

Eret miro a ambos, sintiendo repentinamente que estaba presenciando algo que no debía – y no quería ver.

"Estoy bien." Gruño el joven Jefe, irónicamente rompiendo una hoja con demasiada rabia.

"Claro que no lo estas." Hofferson apoyo su hacha contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos. "Ya acéptalo de una vez." Casi le gruño.

Hiccup arqueo una ceja, sin entender. "¿Aceptar que?"

Astrid grito exasperada, dando largas zancadas y arrebatándole el cuaderno a Hiccup para lanzarlo al fuego.

"¡Ey! ¡Porque hiciste eso!" El abadejo se paró ofendido.

"¡Deja de actuar como un niño, por Odín!" Hofferson estaba enrabiada. Era insoportable tener que lidiar con Hiccup últimamente. Más de lo normal. Ella también se estaba cansando de esperar a que reaccionara. "No sé cómo Toothless te ha soportado por tanto tiempo."

Justo en el clavo, como siempre. Astrid sabía muy bien donde atacar. Hiccup abrió y cerró la boca, mudo y demasiado sorprendido.

"No se cómo me pude casar con alguien tan estúpido." Refunfuño, tomando su hacha y colocándola sobre su hombro. "Años para ver y sigue tan ciego ¡Imbécil! ¡Los hombres son imbéciles!" Grito caminando hacia la puerta.

"Oye, ten cuidado con esa hacha." Exclamo Eret, dando varios pasos hacia atrás cuando Astrid pasó por su lado.

Esta lo miro, sus ojos dilatándose en furia. "Tú no digas nada, estas igual o peor que Hiccup. Par de imbéciles." Y salió de la herrería tirando maldiciones por doquier.

"¡¿Y yo porque?!"

Hiccup lo miro divertido. "Esta así desde hace varios días."

Eret le dedico una mirada cargada de ironía. "Y tu estas peor que ella." El abadejo se inclinó de hombros. No tenía ganas de hablar.

La puerta de la herrería se abrió de golpe y Astrid nuevamente apareció frente a ambos, extrañamente con la sonrisa más amplia que le habían visto en un largo tiempo. Incluso se empezó a reír en sus caras.

"¿Qué?" Hiccup la miraba como si estuviera loca.

Astrid lo miro y también a Eret, para nuevamente comenzar a reír. "Llegaron los dragones." Apenas pudo decir, tapándose la cara con la mano. Lo que había visto era lo más irónico que había presenciado en su vida. Y a Astrid siempre le había gustado burlarse de las desgracias de los demás.

Hiccup salió como un bólido de la herrería y Eret lo siguió, totalmente curioso. Cuando cruzo la puerta, observo el centro del pueblo y no se sorprendió de ver a muchos Vikingos abrazando a sus recién llegados dragones. La isla estaba atestada de esos seres, en los techos de las cabañas, en cada rincón.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Eret, sintiendo que la tranquilidad lo envolvía. Finalmente la isla volvía a ser la de siempre. Desde que vivía en Berk el invierno ya no le resultaba agradable como en ataño. Aunque no lo dijera, extrañaba a los dragones tanto como los demás y su vista busco involuntariamente una piel escamosa, colorida y celeste. No tardo en encontrarla y levanto una ceja ante la vista.

Hiccup estaba solo un par de pasos frente a él, mirando con las pupilas hundidas en sus cuencos al par de dragones que se encontraban en el centro del alboroto.

Toothless estaba sentado en sus cuartos traseros, mirando a su manada y Stormfly lo acompañaba, extrañamente cerca.

Eret toco el hombro de su jefe. "¿Qué sucede?"

No obtuvo respuesta y examino curioso la mandíbula tensa del abadejo, tan tensa que por momentos la veía tiritar por la fuerza ejercida.

"Ey, Hiccup, estas actuando más raro de lo normal." Apretó con más fuerza su hombro y finalmente tuvo una reacción. Aunque no la que esperaba. El joven jefe dio dos pasos hacia atrás, antes de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo.

"¡EH! ¡Hiccup! ¡¿Dónde vas?!" Le grito, pestañeando varias veces antes de soltar un bufido. Sintió una mirada que le taladro la espalda y volteo, topándose con los ojos de Toothless. Y también los de Stormfly. Tenía pensado ir a saludar, pero extrañamente ya no tenía ganas. Así que volvió a entrar a la herrería, silbando una canción. Se topó con Astrid, que lo miraba divertida y volvió a soltar un bufido.

Todos en esa isla estaban locos.

-x-

 **Nota autora: ¡Que tal gente! Perdón por la demora. He disfrutado enormemente escribiendo esta mini historia, y la continuación llegara pronto. O eso espero. Si no es así, subiré otro pequeño Drabble que tengo guardado para la espera.**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¡Una opinión gente! Me gustaría escucharlos c;**

 **¿Quién creen que será el amor no correspondido de Stormfly? El que adivine primero le dedicare el próximo capítulo. (Aunque para mi está demasiado obvio.)**

 **Agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es como agarrar una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Pd: Igual amo a los lectores fantasmas 3**


	8. Venganza

**_Pequeña colección de Drabbles Toothcup sin conexión alguna (O quizás alguna.)_**

 **De: Helene Rowle**

* * *

 **Venganza.**

Porque la Venganza lo estaba matando.

Pero era lo único que le quedaba.

-x-

Era desgarrador. Hookfang sentía que vomitaría si seguía viendo aquella escena.

Snotlout apretó los cuernos de su dragón con fuerza, sus manos tiritando de desesperación. Era antinatural, desgarrador, abominable lo que sus ojos observaban. Una imagen del pasado que nunca pensó volver a ver.

No desde que Hiccup cambio su mundo.

Pero él ya no estaba.

Jamás volvería.

Y su muerte, fue una campana que cambio nuevamente la era de los Vikingos. Así era Hiccup. Tan egoísta, imbécil y manipulador, que incluso tras su muerte seguía marcando la vida de los demás.

Stormfly gorgojeo en tristeza, sintiendo las manos de Astrid recorrer sus escamas en un intento de consolarla. La joven Vikinga había cerrado los ojos hace largo rato, negándose a presenciar, a ver como todo lo que Hiccup había construido se resquebrajaba frente a ella. Se tragó la impotencia y sus parparos se elevaron. Vio a Snotlout a su lado, con la ropa manchada en sangre, repleto de cortes y con un porte que aparentaba firmeza. Astrid se vio reflejada en el temblor que recorrió la columna de Snotlout y luego volteo.

Sangre por todos lados, gritos, el olor a carne quemada.

Garras desgarrando piel humana que en el pasado habían amado.

Dientes partiendo huesos que en el pasado habían cuidado.

Una figura negra, que brillaba en azul abrazador. Astrid no soporto ver aquella figura alada y quiso arrancarse los oídos ante el silbido tan endemoniadamente familiar que inundo todo el lugar.

Toothless había cambiado. Sus bellas escamas, suaves como la seda que Hiccup adoraba acariciar, estaban repletas de cicatrices. Su ojo derecho, cubierto por un corte largo que casi lo dejo ciego, era la representación del odio que sentía.

Que demostraba cuan roto, cuan destrozado estaba su alma y su corazón.

Había sido Eret el causante de aquella herida, el último vestigio que quedo de él tras ser aniquilado por unas garras negras y un fuego azul. Toothless la portaba con orgullo, porque Eret había fallado en proteger a su Hiccup. Y era el mínimo castigo que merecía. Se sentía benevolente, le había dado una muerte rápida, solamente por respeto al recuerdo de su alma gemela, un recuerdo que desaparecía lentamente de la mente de Toothless.

El odio lo estaba consumiendo, borrando los recuerdos de una vida hermosa, pudriendo todo lo bueno que Hiccup le enseño.

"¡Toothless!" Fue el grito de una vos que reconoció y no se sorprendió de ver a un Cloudjumper repleto de sangre, y una Valka que lo miraba con desesperación. "Por Odín ¡Detén esta carnicería! ¡Hiccup nunca hubiera aprobado esto!"

El solo escuchar su nombre abrió la cicatriz que ni si quiera había comenzado a sanar. Como si litros de ácido tocaran una herida recién hecha. Ardiendo, matando la carne, infectándola.

Lanzo un rugido iracundo y se elevó por los cielos, la aleta que todavía le permitía volar maltratada. Pero Toothless la cuidaba con su vida. Era lo único que le quedaba.

 _"¡Los humanos lo mataron!"_ Las escamas negras se tiñeron en azul rabioso, su control de alfa perturbando el vuelo de Cloudjumper. Valka soltó un grito ahogado, casi resbalando de su dragón y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Toothless, vio como estos se volvían rendijas oscuras como la más profunda noche.

El Alfa sentía que los recuerdos lo inundaban. Esos ojos verdes, tan perturbadamente iguales a los de su recuerdo, lo marearon. Su alma destrozada, busco a ciegas las partes que le faltaban en vano, nuevamente negándose a aceptar que ninguna volvería a su lugar.

 _"Hiccup… Murió."_ El gruñido que lanzo hizo que cientos de dragones se elevaran en el cielo, y él voló aún más alto, observando el campo de batalla como si fuera la imagen más gratificante que pudiera existir. _"Murió y Toothless murió con él."_ Fue su respuesta, sus escamas brillando de una forma cegadora.

 _"¡Él se llevó la amistad que dragones y humanos tenían!"_ El rugido de aquellas palabras retumbo por todo el lugar. Muchos vikingos levantaron la vista asustados, observando a la bestia alada que habría sus alas cuan largas eran y que emitía luz azulada como un cometa en medio del cielo. Ninguno pudo entender la profundidad de aquel rugido, pero Valka entendía, Astrid y Snotlout también. _"Los humanos y los dragones nunca podrán volver a ser amigos."_ Sentencio, lanzando un último gruñido ensordecedor. Su manada volvió a bajar al campo de batalla, lista para _matar-matar-matar_ a Vikingos que trataban de defenderse.

Aquel pobre pueblo inocente, fue sumergido en una carnicería implacable, fue llenado por un odio tan profundo como irracional. Y entre los vestigios de cordura que aún quedaban en Toothless, un recuerdo cruzo por su mente. Aquella aldea, la conocía de algún lado. La voz de Hiccup inundo sus pensamientos como un eco rezagado.

 _"¡Las Bog-Burglars son las ladronas más fieras, Toothless! Ahí tengo una amiga que me gustaría que conozcas algún día ¿Qué dices amigo?"_

Lanzo plasma de su boca tratando de espantar los recuerdos, quemando la carne humana que Hiccup tanto amaba. Las guerreras luchaban como fieras, peleando con uñas y dientes por su hogar. Pero Toothless no tuvo compasión o no la quiso demostrar. Se negó a mostrar sentimientos burdos como aquellos, se negaba a aceptarlos como suyos. Ya no existían.

"¡Maldito dragón!" Aquel grito resalto por sobre los demás llamando su atención. Observo a una joven que peleaba con la espada tan salvajemente, que líquido a un dragón con apenas dos movimientos. Mortífera, hábil, tanto como su Hiccup lo era con aquella arma. Y sintió un odio por eso. Nadie podía ser como Hiccup.

Él era único. Siempre lo seria. Entonces se lanzó en picada, un plasma saliendo de su boca que la joven Bog-Burglars apenas logró esquivar. Aterrizo en el suelo, gruñendo con odio hacia la joven que lo miraba con el mismo resentimiento, o quizás hasta más.

"¡Maldito! ¡Acabaste con mi pueblo!" Estaba histérica, lanzándose contra Toothless sin importarle nada. El alfa hizo lo mismo, recibiendo un largo golpe en una de sus alas. Se levantó en sus cuartos traseros y abrió la boca, que brillaba en azul.

Camicazi lo enfrento, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada. Se resignó, y como toda una _Bog-Burglars_ no le temió a la muerte. La espero con los brazos abiertos. Igual que su madre.

Pero no era su hora. Unas garras la tomaron por los hombros, elevándola y salvándola de una muerte segura.

"¡Toothless!" El grito de Astrid, que estaba volando sobre Stormfly, hizo que por primera vez en meses el alfa mostrara un destello de sentimientos en sus ojos. "¡Hiccup jamás te perdonara por esto! ¡Estas destruyendo todo lo que él amaba!"

El Alfa nuevamente agito la cabeza, espantando el remordimiento, la culpabilidad. Se dejó nuevamente inundar por el odio, por el resentimiento. Pero no pudo atacar, no a ellas.

No a Stormfly, no a Astrid.

No aún.

Rugió en clara señal de retirada, sus dragones mirándolo confusos. Aquella batalla estaba asegurada.

Pero Toothless perdonaría por esta única vez.

 _"Volveré. Y cuando así sea, no tendré piedad."_ Gruño, elevándose en el cielo. _"Matare hasta el último humano, hasta que mi plasma se acabe y mis escamas se sequen."_ Fue su sentencia, antes de volar a gran velocidad, un silbido acompañándolo.

Ahora pelearía con sus sentimientos.

Borraría cada recuerdo, dejándose inundar por las emociones que lo envergaban desde que perdió a lo que más adoraba.

Porque el odio y el amor son los sentimientos más fuertes que existen.

El amor que Toothless sintió fue infinito, abrazador, uno que nunca podría ser descrito con simples palabras.

Y ahora su odio, era igual de grande.

O hasta más.

Convirtiéndolo en una bestia salvaje, que con los años, olvidaría.

Pero la herida jamás sanaría.

Ni si quiera tras su muerte.

* * *

 _"Cuando el amor se reprime, el odio ocupa su lugar."_

– _Havelock Ellis._

* * *

 **Nota autora: ¡Ey! ¿Me extrañaron? Perdón por la demora.**

 **Ya tengo pensado uno o dos capítulos para esta mini-saga ¿Ya mencione que adoro al Dark!Toothless? Es una fascinación masoquista, porque me duele escribir todo esto pero a la vez me encanta. Ya tengo escrito la continuación de Celos, pero no me convence aun. No sé si publicar lo que tengo o esperar a que tenga inspiración para terminarla ¿Qué dicen? Me encanta leerlos, aunque sean comentarios cortos y no se preocupen, nunca dejo nada en Hiatus aunque me demore en actualizar.**

 **¡Los adoro!**


End file.
